songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 31
Zlata Ognevic - Kukusha |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Final: "Chandelier" Sia }} Eurovision Song Contest is the thirdy-one edition of Eurovision Song Contest that will be held in France. Location France (UK: /frɑːns/; US: Listeni/fræns/; French: fʁɑ̃s ( listen)), officially the French Republic (French: République française fʁɑ̃sɛz), is a unitary sovereign state comprising territory in western Europe and several overseas regions and territories.13 Metropolitan France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Atlantic Ocean; due to its shape, it is often referred to in French as l’Hexagone ("The Hexagon"). France is one of only three countries (with Morocco and Spain) to have both Atlantic and Mediterranean coastlines. By area, France is the 42nd largest country in the world but the largest country in Western Europe and the European Union (EU), and the third-largest in Europe as a whole. With a population approaching 67 million, it is the 20th most populated country in the world and the second-most populated country in the EU. France is a semi-presidential republic with its capital in Paris, the nation's largest city and the main cultural and commercial center. The current Constitution of France, adopted by referendum on 4 October 1958, establishes the country as secular and democratic, with its sovereignty derived from the people. The nation's ideals are expressed in the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen, one of the world's earliest documents on human rights, which was formulated during the seminal French Revolution of the late 18th century. Venue The Stade Vélodrome (French pronunciation: velɔdʁɔm) is a multi-purpose stadium in Marseille, France. It is home to the Olympique de Marseille football club of Ligue 1 since it opened in 1937, and was a venue in the 1998 FIFA World Cup and the 2007 Rugby World Cup. It occasionally hosts RC Toulon rugby club of the Top 14. Before its current renovations, it was the largest club football ground in France, with a capacity of 60,031 spectators; although the current capacity is 48,000 due to ongoing renovations ahead of UEFA Euro 2016.1 When the construction is completed in 2014, its capacity is expected to be 67,000. The stadium is also used regularly by the French rugby union team. The record attendance for a club game at the Stade Vélodrome was of 58,897 (for a UEFA Cup semi-final against Newcastle United in 2004). The stadium was also featured as a Football World Cup venue when the 1938 finals were held in France. The first-ever match to be played was between Marseille and Torino in 1937. The French rugby union team began an impressive run of victories at the stadium in the early 2000s. They defeated the All Blacks 42–33 in November 2000, and in 2001 defeated Australia by one point. Comfirmed Countries